Light Blue Steel
by merryfortune
Summary: Wallace and Steven have a 'peculiar' ritual they indulge in before they truly get intimate.
**Light Steel Blue**

 **[AN: Non-binary Wallace using they/them pronouns and autistic Steven are featured in this. I hope that I have portrayed this sensitively, if not please correct me so I can make amendments to the fic.]**

Steven was a hardy man and it showed. He dressed in smart clothes and with the eloquence of a fashion magazine yet beneath the fabric tough muscles rippled with every movement he made. Wallace loved it. They loved feeling the body beneath those clothes. Steven loved it too.

Steven loved how Wallace touched him so gently; it was like worship. Wallace was so delicate and soothing. Their fingers, although cold, glided over Steven when they kissed, when they more than intimate. It made Steven feel godly because Wallace was this majestic creature of elegance and beauty. To be the most beautiful in their eyes was to be the most beautiful in all creation.

Even though Steven's hands were roughed, toughened and calloused through rigorous passion for cave exploration, they were so soft when they touched Wallace. He was so tender with his little caresses and other expressions of affection. His hands were solid and overwhelmed with countless silver bands and rings. It was because of all those rings, a strangely erotic ritual had begun to form.

Before any carnal event that takes place in silent privacy, a complementary kink has emerged. With extreme care, Wallace takes pleasure in removing Steven's excessive jewellery. At first, it hadn't been anything special but after a while, a peculiar sensation grew in Wallace's stomach whenever their fingers brushed over Steven's rings. An association of sex with silver had been established; a kink discovered and further on, explored with voracious pleasure.

It took Steven a while to notice the pattern of Wallace's extreme delight in unpicking jewellery and lavishing his hands but he did pick up on it quick, quicker than Wallace anyway. The treatment of jewellery and hands during their sex was something that they considered unique to the both of them.

Wallace played with Steven's spinning, stim rings and smiled, gently, and Steven tapped his own fingers against the bed. 'I'll be slow, don't you worry...' Wallace murmured and Steven's smile grew. Wallace leaned in and the two kissed. They ebbed and flowed with Steven's rhythm. It felt so understanding and slow. Steven relished it.

Wallace's lips were pink like peach blossoms and just as soft. They smelt of the sea and it made Steven's brain a little fuzzy but he didn't mind. It was a good fuzzy, not a bad fuzzy like when he was in a noisy building. It was fuzzy like briefly touching a flower petal.

Soon, the kisses stopped and Wallace began paying more attention to Steven's hands. They massaged his palms and slowly unworked the rings from around Steven's tough hands. The intimacy of the act sent embers down Steven's spine and his face grew red. Wallace noticed. 'Are you okay, Steven?' they asked, concerned and beginning to slow.

'No, you just make me feel so... so loved, that's all...' Steven murmured.

'You are too sweet!' Wallace replied.

They set down the rings on the bedside table; underneath an industrial-looking lamp. Wallace met Steven's eyes that were as pale as steel. 'I know this is a little new but I was wondering... may I kiss your fingers?' they asked, their voice as easy as a sea breeze.

Steven paused. He shifted and he felt slightly uncomfortable. He swallowed. 'I'm not sure.'

'Don't force yourself.' Wallace insisted. Steven's eyes trained on Wallace's lips and they didn't mind as they recognised that analysis was an important part of Steven's thought process.

The ridges set into Wallace's lips reminded Steven of corrugated steel but that was too harsh a description as Wallace was of water and softness so instead, Steven likened their lips to waves; light and curvy. When they kissed, it's all he could feel when they pressed their mouths together in the tender act. Wallace used to wear perfume but not anymore; not now that they lived together, loved together. Yet Steven could still imagine the tangy scents on they even though they only used the same bland soap as him. Steven was unsure of how long he stared at Wallace for because he could see goose-bumps on his bare shoulders.

'Take all the time you need...' Wallace murmured, in a low and even voice that comforted Steven. They were one of the few who made room for his tendencies.

'No, it's fine. I've made my decision.' Steven replied but it wasn't immediately after.

'What would you like?' Wallace asked.

'I would like it if you kissed my hands because I know you will be gentle.' Steven replied. The warmth that radiated from Wallace upon hearing that stirred a placid happiness inside of Steven. It was welcome sensation.

Steven held his hand out and Wallace kissed his knuckles, slowly and methodically, and in the back of his mind, Steven felt like a prince but all he could truly focus on was how Wallace applied his lips to his hands. He was light and he didn't linger for too long. It was like they already knew what Steven's comfort zone was and they were staying well within it.

Wallace's hand lingered underneath Steven's own and their hands were positioned as though for a waltz. 'How did you like that?' Wallace asked and Steven withdrew his hand.

'I liked it.' Steven said. Wallace smiled kindly.

'I liked it too. Let's try something similar to it again soon, if you don't mind.' Wallace said.

'How about we continue, I'd like to kiss your hand now.' Steven said.

'I'd really like that.' Wallace said and they extended their own, pale hand.

Steven liked Wallace's hands. They were completely unlike his and almost feminine. They were very, very soft and the bland soap smell lingered on them. He brought Wallace's hand to his mouth and tried to imitate the delicacy that Wallace had shown him. He knew he didn't do it quite right but he could tell that Wallace was enjoying it.

'I feel royal.' they murmured and Steven was gladdened. Steven kissed Wallace's next knuckle with fumbled tenderness that endeared his partner.

'I love you.' Steven said to Wallace.

'I love you too.' Wallace replied.


End file.
